This invention concerns collapsible awnings which are stored in a mounted awning case.
In a previous patent application (FR 87-04025) an awning was described in which the front lead rail was provided with a retractable pawl sliding within the front lead rail. The pawl locked the front lead rail within an aperture provided in the awning case, when the awning was rolled up to be closed.
That locking device required separate devices for rolling up and for locking the awning.
A need exists for a collapsible awning with automatic case locking and unlocking when an awning is moved to and from a stored position.
Another feature of the collapsible awning according to the invention concerns the mounting brackets of the awning box. A large number of collapsible awnings are used for vans, campers, motor homes and so forth. A problem exists in how to attach the awning box to the body of a vehicle. Usually the bodies are curved inward according to various designs. The awning box has to be maintained in a vertical position.